


Twilight? Twilight.

by HesitantlyHipsterAlien



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Awkward, Bella being mean to Jacob, Fluff, Imprinting, M/M, Overprotective Edward, Pining, Seizures, Very AU, gayyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesitantlyHipsterAlien/pseuds/HesitantlyHipsterAlien
Summary: Because frankly, Jacob and Edward had more chemistry in the last two movies than Edward and Bella had in the entire franchise.What would happen if an imprint was disconnected? Would it shatter said person forever? Or, would the imprint simply attach itself to someone else? This fic stems off the latter. Jacob's imprint is separated from Renesmee, and it immediately falls on the one person he never, ever suspected.





	1. Unimprinting

Jacob didn't remember much of the "unimprinting" ceremony before he passed out.

Pain like fire in his chest, his skull, his limbs, just everywhere. A scream-like howl tearing out of his throat, leaving his already sore vocal chords raw, and causing some of the people surrounding him to wince with pity as they watched him thrash in agony. The air reeked of herbs, something sickly sweet that sent nausea curling around his insides, smoke, his pack, and vampires. His mouth tasted like bile. Renesmee was still in his vision, but it was blurry and unclear. She was crying, begging her mother not to make them do this to him. He could hear her sobs over the crackle of fire and his father reciting an unfamiliar chant. 

The next thing he knew, he was crashing to the ground, his whole body numb and shivery. He hadn't even realized he'd shifted again until his pack mates were racing to his side, Sam's steadying hand on his shoulder as he heard a quiet little snap. There was a moment of bliss and he was vaguely aware of the words "he's seizing". Then the whole world went black.

In the blackness, he dreamed.

He was a wolf again, on the run, cut off from his pack and Bella and everyone and everything that made the world hurt so damn much. It was nothing but him and animal instinct, chasing rabbits through the trees, tearing their throats out and loving every minute of the adrenaline high. It was almost...heaven.

And then, his happy dream twisted into a dark nightmare.

He was hunting still, but this time the creature running from his was a familiar brunette fourteen year old girl, who screamed and cried, begging him to stop. And as much as he fought the wolf and tried to stop, his legs moved of their own accord, paw pads digging into the soft moss of the forest floor as he gained on her. All at once the girl tripped, and he was over her, biting into her shoulder, tearing at her like he would once of the many animals he hunted.

Jacob woke up screaming. The pain was worse, so much worse than it had been during the ceremony. His vision felt hazy and he was lightheaded, and burning up. Only one coherent thought came to him as Quil and Sam rushed into his room, trying to hold him down and comfort him.

He'd killed Renesmee.


	2. Side Effects

"Bella, you're being ridiculous."

Edward's sharp tone pulled Jake out of the comforts of sleep, startling him a little more than the werewolf would care to admit. Frowning slightly, he sat up on the couch, watching the golden eyed man with his own chestnut hues.

"He's been through more than enough thanks to you," Edward almost growled, frustration rolling off him in waves. Jake's frown deepened.

Edward and Bella were fighting about him again.

Shifting to sit cross legged, Jake watched Edward as he paced and quietly argued with his wife. This was something Jake had grown used to seeing in the last two weeks, as he'd been a guest in the Cullen home over that time.

It was all because of the unimprinting ceremony that Bella insisted he go through.

The initial imprint break hadn't actually hurt all that badly, it was more this burning numbness, like being in shock. But in the days that had followed, Jacob had grown quickly miserable. It was the third day when he could still barely move from pain and fever, and had stopped eating entirely, that Quil had rushed him to the Cullen's. Edward and Emmett had carried Jake in, and for the first time, Edward said something that had Jake terrified.

"Jacob, you're freezing."

Carlisle had checked him out, and sure enough, Jake's body temp had dropped abnormally low for him. It was almost as if his body was just giving up now that the imprint had broken. Edward and Carlisle spent that whole night by his side, getting him warmed back up. Something about Edward's presence had actually calmed Jake down, which made the whole experience just a bit weirder.

The next morning, Carlisle stated that he'd like Jake to stay in their home for the time being. He wanted to ensure Jake wouldn't end up as close to death as he had been when he'd arrived. Jake trusted the dock, so he agreed, and sent word back to the pack with Quil, who'd waited outside the whole night as the vampires still made him nervous.

Bella hadn't been happy that he'd be staying there. In fact, she took Renesmee and she and Rosalie went to go stay a few states away in protest. And now she constantly fought with Edward to make him have Jake leave. In her words, she didn't trust the imprint to stay broken and it was either Jake leave or she wouldn't come back; Edward had surprised Jake by telling Bella off. He seemed to genuinely care about the werewolf's well being.

Jake didn't get in between the two. Part of him was glad Bella was gone, even if it was just for now. She'd put him through all of this after all. But part of him felt bad about what Edward had to go through.

'Wait? What?'

Jake scowled a little in thought.

Yes, he was actually growing used to- and maybe even friends with- Edward. Yes, he did find the vampire to be someone he actually liked to be around. But, was he actually starting to care about him?

'Well that's confusing.'

"That you're getting used to me?"


	3. Bonding

Smiling slightly at the dirty look Jake gave him, Edward perched on the other end of the couch. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I sometimes forget to block your thoughts out."

"...Its fine," Jake said. And he did mean that, that was the odd part. "And no. I actually meant the me caring about you part. I was bound to get used to you eventually, we are kinda living under the same roof..."

"Oh, I see."

He shivered at those words. Of course, Edward noticed and within moments, his hand was against Jacob's forehead. Jacob's body still had yet to balance out regulating its temperature. Though lately, it was upspikes more than down.

"Not as bad as yesterday," Edward remarked with a smile. "You're doing better."

Jacob nodded, but there's a hesitance to it. If he got better, the doc would let him go but what if... he didn't want to?

It was hard to explain, but suddenly the idea of leaving terrified him. He could feel his pulse quicken and a panicky knot form in the pit of his stomach. It was so sudden, Jake froze up, unsure how to react.

"Woah, hey," Edward's tone was soothing as he gently moved to take Jacob's hand. "What just happened?"

Jake simply shook his head, standing. He couldn't breathe, he was dizzy, the whole world was moving too fast. 

And then a familiar burn coursed through his veins.

And suddenly he was a wolf, his ripped clothes tumbling to the floor. And the wolf knew what Jake wanted better than Jake did, it always had, as it was a selfish being. Jake wanted to stay with Edward and he thought that loud and clear, hopping back up onto the couch to bury a furry head against the vampire's chest. His whole body still trembled with the sudden panic that had overtaken him.

Edward was surprised at first. Then, he gently ran a hand through Jake's fur. 

"Then stay," He said softly. Jake nodded, closing his eyes.


	4. Small Sacrifices

Jake wasn't really aware of when he shifted back, or whether he passed out or fell asleep afterwards, but at least he did put pants on before he did so. He woke up in Edward's darkened bedroom, his head pillowed on the vampire's chest as Edward reclined on his bed. He was suddenly and acutely aware of the hand on the small of his back and how much he liked it there.

"You fell asleep, but you were pretty out of it when we walked up here," Edward said, answering Jake's thoughts, something that was slowly becoming a habit. Jake glanced up at him, wincing a little at the soreness all over his body, a residual after effect of the changes.

He hadn't changed that rough and sudden in a while.

"How long have I been out?" 

"A couple hours, nothing to worry about," Edward said. "Bella says hi, by the way."

"She called again."

"No, I called her to inform her that you won't be forced out of here whether she likes it or not," Edward stated in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Oh..." Jacob frowned, his thoughts immediately turning to guilt. It was his fault Edward is going through all of this, wasn't it? If he'd been strong enough to handle the unimprinting without falling apart then no one would be dealing with all this drama right now and-

"You're not to blame. Bella is being ridiculous and that's all there is to it," Edward interjected. His tone startled Jacob. It was scolding, but in a protective way, like one someone would use when telling a child not to touch a hot stove.

"You sure?" Jacob asked, disgusted at the quiver of uncertainty in his own voice.

"Yes, Jacob, I am very sure," Edward said, tone gentler now. "Considering you had an anxiety attack at the very idea of leaving, and the odd state your health has been in for the last two weeks, I am not allowing anything to happen that could jeopardize your physical or mental health."

Jake nodded, closing his eyes again. After a moment, Edward's fingers began carding through his hair. And for the first time in weeks, Jake felt totally calm.


	5. Unintended Consequences

It was Jasper who first pointed out that he thought Jake's imprint might have moved rather than just breaking completely.

Seeing as Jasper's innate gifts involved him being able to sway other people's emotions, he had grown very skilled at reading emotions to begin with. As he'd been watching Jake and Edward interact the last couple weeks, he noticed that not only did Jake seem much more comfortable with Edward than usual, but he seemed almost... attached to Edward. And with Edward being in tune with Jake's thoughts regularly, he naturally had begun acting more and more bonded with Jacob.

"So... you think the unimprinting ceremony... made me reimprint?" Jake said as he, Edward, and Jasper sat around the Cullen's kitchen table. "Not that I don't believe you, but...how? And why Edward?"

"I wouldn't know," Jasper admitted. "But, my guess would be because after the unimprinting almost killed you, Edward was the one who spent the most time caring for you."

As Jake thought about it, that did kind of make sense. During the feverish haze of those first few nights after he was brought to the Cullen's, Edward had stayed with him fairly constantly, talking soothingly and waking him when the nightmares reared their gruesome heads again. 

What didn't quite make sense to him though, was that imprints generally stemmed from a form of attraction (be it romantic, platonic, sexual, whatever). In Renesmee's case, it had been platonic. He wanted her safe, happy, and protected. The only imprints that ever caused panic attacks when the wolf and who they imprinted on were separated, however, were romantic, and in his and Edward's case, that wouldn't make sense unless-

"You're in love with me," Edward finished Jacob's thought aloud.

At first, Jake scoffed. "So what, now I'm the slut who falls for a married man? I mean..." The humor slid from his expression as things started to click. Why he was so comfortable with Edward. Why the little touches were so calming to him. Why he was happy just to fall asleep in Edward's arms. And as it all came into place, Jacob realized just how deep in he was. "...Shit."

Almost immediately as worry crossed into Jake's thoughts, Edward set a hand on his forearm. "If its any consolation...its not one sided..."

"What?" Jake couldn't help the deadpan confusion in his tone. Jasper just grinned.

"Edward's played for both teams since the days people weren't supposed to talk about it unless they wanted to get burned at the stake or shot," he said, standing. "And you are kind of his type. Tall, dark hair, brooding with just enough bravado and cockiness to make you not the guy to pick a fight with."

Seeming almost embarrassed by his brother's spiel, Edward gently tapped Jacob and mouthed 'upstairs'. Jacob simply nodded and stood when Edward did. Now came the really awkward part. Discussing what they were and figuring out how to explain to Bella that the unintended consequences of breaking the imprint involved her husband and a werewolf having 'feelings' for each other.

Jake sighed. As if his life wasn't complicated already.


	6. Complicated

"So you're just gonna flat out tell her?" Jake asked, staring at Edward with confusion and concern. It wasn't that he didn't trust Edward. It was just that he wasn't sure why.

Edward simply nods. "If Bella is really willing to take Rosalie and Renesmee away from this family just because we refused to let you die, then choosing you over her is the obvious choice. Wolves can be in great danger if they're forced to separate from someone who they romantically imprinted on. The only reason your father was willing to do the initial imprint break was because it was a platonic imprint and not as strong as other forms. If we were to try and break this one-"

"It might kill me," Jake had heard his father have this conversation with Sam and Embry when they were first planning the unimprinting ceremony. Embry hated the idea from the very beginning, but he wasn't in a place to argue with the pack leaders. Especially when half the pack was still trying to figure out who's kid he was (they thought Josh Uley, which would make him Sam's half brother, but there was also the possibility of Billy Black or Quil Ataera IV, and because both men would have been married when he was concieved, that caused way more pack drama, and thus Embry was obediently flying under the radar so as not to cause any problems).

"Exactly... speaking of which, we should tell the pack, right?" Edward asked. Jake nodded quickly.

"They'd definitely want to know. I have no idea how they'll take it if I'm being honest, though," Jake sighed. "Things between the pack and your family have always been rocky, and with the in-pack drama that-"

Edward held up a hand for a moment. At first, Jake wasn't sure why. And then, he heard it. He and Edward both shifted to the window.

Quil's howl rang out as he ran ahead of a red pick up truck. Sam was in the front seat, and tied up in the bed was Embry in his wolf form. No, not tied up. Wrapped in some sort of a net. And he was angry, thrashing and snarling, his thoughts nothing but panic and pain. Jacob picked up a lot through the pack link, but could only catch bits and pieces.

Mom... fight... gun... pain... pack... fight... anger...

Edward was out in the driveway by the time Jake turned to leave the room. And the other Cullen's seemed to be springing into action. Jake ran downstairs, trying to shoot just one thought to Edward.

'Please don't let them hurt him.'


	7. Eye of the Storm

Embry snarled, blood welling from his shoulder and his back leg bent at an awkward angle. His eyes scanned the group. He could pick out Dr. Cullen, Alice, Jake, Sam, Quil, Jasper, and Emmett. But why was he tied up? And why did everything hurt? Why were they trying to hurt him?

He was so confused and angry and his wolf instincts were screaming retreat. But his human side wanted to understand why the people he trusted were attacking him.

"This was the only way to get him here," Sam shouted over the chaos. "We couldn't figure out what happened but-"

"We'll worry about that later," Carlisle replied, looking to the terrified, injured wolf. "Right now we need him calm and we need him human so we can deal with his injuries."

"Good luck with that," Quil remarked in an almost sarcastic tone. "I tried to calm him down and he almost bit me."

"He's not thinking clearly," Jake interjected. "I can hear a lot of panic and some bits and pieces of things... something about his mom and a gun... but..."

"It's rattled," Edward, Sam, and Quil all replied. The trio gave eachother a funny look, Sam shaking his head and Quil almost smirking. Edward simply nodded, glancing back to Jake.

"Still, we have to try," Carlisle replied raking a hand through his hair. Sam glanced from Quil to Jake. Jake glanced to Quil. Quil nodded. The three phased, all carefully approaching the truck. Jasper met eyes with Embry, his honey gold gaze brightening slightly as he tried to press calm into the angered wolf's thoughts.

Embry could hear his pack, but it felt like all of them were dominating the conversation of thought at once. Too many voices. And then there was Jasper, who was staring him down. It was all so overwhelming and his pulse was beating so hard and he was dizzy and everything hurt. Then Sam got too close and his instincts kicked in. He lunged, snarling, only to tangle his injured back leg in the net. A sharp white hot pain shot up his leg, tearing a yelp from his throat. He thudded onto the truck bed, fear, confusion and pain overwhelming him. As the other wolves approached once more, he cowered back. Then, a voice.

"Guys, hold on a sec."

The wolves all halted, glancing to the source of the voice. Emmett stepped past them, holding a hand up as Carlisle started to speak. Carefully, the vampire approached the truck, holding up a hand.

"Hey, Embry... I know you're confused. But we're trying to help, okay...? Listen, I'm gonna untie you," Moving soundlessly, the vampire shifted into the truck bed, kneeling beside the frightened wolf. Embry managed a growl, but he was too tired to do much of anything else. He was so dizzy, and everything just hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep. Emmett gently reached through the net, scratching the space between the wolf's ears.

"Everything's gonna be okay," Emmett's tone was reassuring. Carefully, he untangled the net, easing some of the pain caused by the entanglement. Embry's breaths heaved as the vampire carefully discarded the net. Emmett gently scratched between Embry's ears once more, speaking softly. "Listen, Carlisle can help with your injuries, but he needs you to be human to do that."

Everything was starting to make sense now. Embry blinked hazily, inhaling sharply before he shifted, his whole body trembling.

And then, as everything came back to him in sharp clarity- the argument with his mom about his father, the fight getting physical, and then he changed and there was a gun- he dropped his head into Emmett's lap and sobbed. Emmett gently combed a hand through his hair.

"I'm... so sorry..." Embry murmured. Emmett just squeezed his shoulder as the other wolves shifted back and the group surrounded the truck. The corners of Embry's vision darkened and he tumbled into unconsciousness.


	8. Awkward Conversation, Part 1

Emmett ended up being the one to carry Embry inside. Jake had to stay outside in order to talk to Sam and Quil, as Quil was still too uncomfortable to enter the Cullen's home. Quil also seemed more than a little distraught about what had just happened. 

"I just don't get it, how's it make sense that Embry freaks out the minute any of us come near him, but then Emmett can go right up to him?"

"Maybe it was just the unfamiliarity thing?" Sam suggested. "You and I were kind of the ones who tied him up."

"Maybe he was just wiped out?" Jake added. Quil just shook his head, seeming almost angry. 

"But a fucking vampire over his own pack mates, really?"

"No offense, but his own packmates haven't exactly been making him feel welcome lately," Emmett's voice startled Quil as the vampire appeared, climbing out through an open window onto the roof above their heads. Quil glowered up at him, his eyes flickering with confusion.

"The hell's that supposed to mean? How would you know?"

"We've been talking," Emmett replied. "Because he was usually the one sent here to check up on Jake, and I was usually the one home who wasn't preoccupied with babysitting. No offense Jake."

"None taken," Jake replied.

"That still doesn't explain what you said," Quil spoke, tone accusatory. Emmett's reply was as calm as ever.

"Well, Embry's mom still hasn't told him who his dad is, at least as far as our conversation from last night went," Emmett stated, nonchalantly. "And your mom accused his mom of claiming Sam's dad only because it was easy. And Embry's mom has been talking about them possibly getting forced to leave because of all of it, and she refused to tell whether or not Embry's father was really Sam's father. So Embry's been kinda feeling a little distant lately. And he probably felt a little attacked when you guys tied him up."

Quil frowned. Sam only nodded.

"It would make sense. That also explains why he volunteered to go check on Jake's progress. I assumed it was fully because Jake is his best friend."

"Well that was at least part of it," Emmett said. "But yeah, part of it was to talk to me. And that's why I knew I'd be able to calm him down. Didn't wanna outright say it though, figured it might hurt some feelings. Which was not the intention."

"Geez..." Quil huffed. "Are the Cullen's just taking everybody from the pack?"

"Actually, about that..." Jake started. Quil and Sam's gazes shot to him as he spoke. Emmett only chuckled slightly.

Jake sighed. This was not going to be a fun conversation. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, another voice interjected. 

"Embry's awake," Edward said gently, setting his hand on Jake's shoulder. "He's asking for you all. You too, Emmett."

There was barely a sound as Emmett disappeared from his spot on the roof, heading inside. Jake, Sam, and a very reluctant Quil soon followed in, Jake walking right beside Edward.


	9. Awkward Conversation, Pt 2

Embry's limbs ached. Carlisle had assured there was no longer a bullet in his shoulder wound- a painful process in and of itself- and wrapped up Embry's broken ankle. As he sprawled on the bed Emmett had set him on, only moments before having to be forced out of the room the first time Carlisle shifted a bone and Embry made a pained sound, Embry thought about the chaos that had just ensued.

As his thoughts raced, the last words his mother had said to him came back in full, sudden clarity.

 _"I wouldn't even be in this mess had I not purposely had you to force your father to do what I wanted."_

A sense of disgust and agitation washed over him, and despite Carlisle's near immediate protests, he started to sit up. Only moments later, he could fee, a cool hand on his forearm and a solid figure partially behind him. Resting his back against Emmett's shoulder, Embry let the full weight of his exhaustion drop. The vampire leaned to whisper in his ear, something he'd done once or twice before when it got later into the night and they were still talking.

"The others are on their way up," Emmett's tone was reassuring. Gentle even. The same tone he'd used when insisting to Embry that Jake would never let the pack kick him out. "They're probably going to interrogate you on what happened. If you want, I can tell them to wait."

Embry shook his head, forcing himself to sit up a little. "No... its better that we go over it now. Before the details get fuzzy."

Emmett frowned some, but he nodded after a moment, offering Embry a long sleeve gray shirt. It was one of Emmett's, and hung loosely on the wolf's lankier form, but it was better than being shirtless, at least with all these bandages. As the sound of others approaching came up the hall, Emmett set a hand on Embry's lower back, offering comfort. Embry leaned into the touch, his head coming to rest on Emmett's shoulder. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if he just rested his eyes here for a minute.

 

"Wait wait wait," Quil bristled. "You're imprinted on the bloodsucker now?"

Just the way he said it sent agitation running through Jake's entire being. Bloodsucker. Referring to Edward in that way was no better than him turning to Quil and reffering to him as a flea bag. Before he had a chance to say anything, Sam gave a scolding sound.

"Not so accusatory, Quil," Sam said. "Romantic imprints are tricky. They can help you realize feelings you never would have known you have if you just open yourself up to them. And I'd be careful with your words. Jake's imprint might decide you're a threat of some sort... and that might not go very well for you."

Quil's eyes widened. Jake smirked at Sam before glancing back at Edward, who seemed amused. Quil stared at them for a moment before shaking his head. 

"Jeez, what's next? Embry and Emmett getting together?"

He said this as they reached the door to the room, and as it swung open, Carlisle met them all with a soft chuckle. "I'd say you should ask him yourself, Quil, but I think any questions may have to wait a few hours." With this, he motioned into the room, and four pairs of eyes glanced over Embry, fast asleep, his head on Emmett's shoulder. Even from this distance, the feverish tint to the wolf's skin was noticeable. He was healing.

Edward smirked, taking Jake's hand. Quil, seeming even more exasperated, turned to Sam. Sam seemed to think for a moment before turning to Jake and Edward. "Tell you what. We've got some stuff to clean up now that this is all settled, why don't you two fill me in later?"

Edward nodded politely, and Jake grinned. "We'll take good care of him, Sam. Promise."


End file.
